borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Can't find loyalty mods (Steam version).
Hi. I'm a PC player that bought the GotY edition of borderlands off of steam while it was on sale during the massive and glorious holiday sale they ran this year (developed quite a backlog of titles for not a lot of money spent but that's a different story.) I have since been playing a lot of borderlands, got my first character to 69 in realtively short order playing through all of playthrough 1 and the majority of playthrough 2, including DLC, with a friend. We have never ever ever seen a loyalty mod anywhere ever. We're beginning to think it's some kind of bug or something. We meet the requirements, we both have the GotY edition so we have the right DLC packs to make them available. We're max level and we've done a lot of loot runs on the armory and check vendors frequently but so far no luck. We've actually found 2 pearlescants already yet still no loyalty coms. What gives? Are we looking in the wrong places perhaps or are we just really unlucky? Tetracycloide 18:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) COMs are dropped by very specific enemies in DLC3: Devastators drop Ogre and Marine, Omega Assassins drop Specter etc. but only Crawmerax has a chance to drop them all. 22:03, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Is there a more comprehensive list of who can drop what loyalty coms somewhere?Tetracycloide 01:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I just realised you said manufacturer loyalty COMs. Nope, no idea. Anyway, the others: * Specter = the five Omega Assassins * Ogre = Devastator * Marine = Badass Devastator * Truxican Wrestler = I'll let you figure this one out on your own. 11:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I am on the 360 but the only place I have ever come across a Loyalty Com is Crawmerax. It took me 100s of runs On Craw since the com patch to find and collect them but i think i have at least one of every kind. So that is my advice, go kill Craw if you can and you should start to get them. Veggienater 12:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well good news, I started finding them when I started farming Craw. Still no bessie though...Tetracycloide 20:41, January 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :Oh! I DO have a loyalty mod! Yay! The truxican wrestler is kind of...stupid if I say so myself though...not gear toward Mordecai at all...NOhara24 04:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Truxican Wrestler is insanely powerful on crits, able to take down any non-crimson lance badasses in 1 hit. The reason it's so bad lies in the fact that lethal strike's activation percentage is only 35%. Sometimes I can go up to an enemy and swing 5 or 6 times before it activates, by that time I'm already depending on my 2nd wind... 16:32, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ha. I've been farming Lockdown furiously, actively trying to get a non-lousy Truxican Wrestler for an Eridian Mordy build I'm contemplating. Presently depending on Thunder Storms and 9/5 Bird of Prey. Hopefully soon I can see just how kind-of-stupid it is for myself. Daemmerung 00:54, February 26, 2011 (UTC) All of it can be found in TCN 3PDLC, common drops there-- 03:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC)